A Planet's Love
by Crystal's Curse
Summary: This Romantic One-Shot has nothing to do with planets. Visit the world of a Haunter experiencing the world - not to mention love - for the first time. 'The first time I kissed you. One kiss, I was totally hooked. Addicted to you. I could never love anyone the way I love you. I'd follow you across the universe.' - Unkown.


It was a lonely existence. Yes, a wonderfully lonely existence. Don't get me wrong, I like solitude as much as the next guy. I mean, sometimes others needs to just be alone, to think, y'know? But… To hell with that! I'm lookin' at myself now, and I'm a people's person. Being alone is not fun. Not only is it boring, it's painful! Sitting by yourself, nobody to talk to. All you can do is the same thing. Eat, sleep and scream. It was the safe day every day for me. No… Not one day… Just a huge goddamn night, mashed into a blur that could be known as my life. Oh, my. I've been rambling, haven't I? Well, might as well start my story from the beginning, eh?

My name is Jupiter. Well, I didn't have a name before, but I do now.

A moist ground, staggering with Stalagmites. The constant noise of dripping from one stalagmite to the floor. The echoed, painful sound of a scream. I knew this was not life. I knew that those stone walls, cracking under my power, were not what life was all about. I lived in the Lost Cave, alone. I never knew why I grew up without parents, but I did. And thankfully, I managed to live through some struggling childhood to tell you this story now. For some reason, I lived in a part of the Lost Cave that nobody else did. It was a small room, Arceus knows where it really is. But it must have been near civilization, because when I was a child, I ate well. (It turns out that whenever I opened my mouth, I sucked up souls from the other side of the stonewall. They tasted good until I found out I killed pokemon.) Anyway, I never knew that, as a Gastly, I could phase through the walls. I tried very, very hard to get out – attacking, attacking and more attacking. I spent years in that place. Thank goodness I'm not too insane.

And when I did escape, I was a Haunter. I remember it: Leaning against the wall, wishing I didn't even exist. Wishing that I had never been born, and I was just a soul waiting to be taken I the land between Earth and Hell. There was no Heaven. I wished I were invisible, tears streaming down my tightly shut eyes. The wall was so cold, and wet… I remember fingering the racks on the side of the stones, wondered if they had feelings. I they felt the pain that I did. And soon, I was on the ground. Yes, I had phased through the wall without noticing. It had been the first time I realized I had other powers. But when I opened my eyes, I found that there was a world beyond that stone casket. There was a place different than my stone prison. And I looked up, to see the sky. I knew it was there, because I remember hearing something pitter-pattering on the rook of the stone ceiling, or a crack of thunderous, booming noise from up there. It was very dark out, but I knew there was a sun that disappeared every so often. It must be the opposite of the 'Sun Time'. And instead of going blind from staring into the sun, my eyes began to water. 'What is that?' I remember thinking. It was this bright little star in the sky, surrounded by these other dots, and more dots and more dots! And for the first time in my life, I felt this pang of hope.

I was stunned by real life. Really, I was. I mean, the first thing I saw were the stars, then the ocean. And… It was so great. Imagine being locked in prison your whole life, and then suddenly escaping. I had never seen this stuff before, and I was baffled. Just the thought of something other than that gross cave amazed me. Immediately, I flew off to the land. And the closest one by the cave was Five Island of the Sevii Islands. Of course, I had no idea where or what the hell it was. Then, I saw them… Other Pokemon. People! Shops, Centers, Marts! But I didn't see that a beautiful: I saw it more as terrifying. Give the newbie a break, I was scared shittless. If you've never left a cave before and then saw these weird planted where you know nature should be, wouldn't you be scared? Anyway, back to the story. It was crazy for me. The first thing I did was attack a couple things. And when they reacted in a bad way – for example, some Pink Haired girl with and pink dress and a red mark on her hat, I ran off to the outskirts of the town. I saw a small field off in the distance, so I was drawn to there. It seemed nice, and a quiet – yes, mostly quiet.

I remember constantly admiring the grass around me. No hard, cold ground as flooring. Soft, sweet-smelling, bright-looking grass! They were simple blades, but they smelled sweet and tangy, like… like grass did. And the clouds, too. Ah, yes, the clouds. It is hard to explain ho I found them. Godly, perhaps. Floating up there, never to be contained by gravity and the ground. They seemed strange, yet nice – much like everything else I had first seen on Earth.

And it was then when I saw her. It was amazing. And sparks… Sparks flew. I mean, I guess metaphorically, but also literally. Seriously, it was intensely painful to deal with electricity pulsing through my body. This was the first time anyone had actually attacked me before, I didn't even know why. It was so painful… Like being cut open numerous times. I soon found that I couldn't move, and it once again frightened me. (I later detected this as Thundershock.)

"What the hell are you doing in my home?!" She growled. She seemed to waggle her winger, "Don't take a step further!" And when she hit me again, it burned. This red crap spewed from her mouth. (I later detected that as Flamethrower.) Burning and unable to move, I began to scream, attempting to struggle out of the invisible binds that trapped my body. I felt that I shouldn't have left that Cave. I thought that I was actually going to die – right after I took step on the mainland! I now know that the girl was a Togetic. Yes, an oblong body with a tulip-like head, cute little triangles and a small set of wings. And she was angry. "Hey!" She shouted, leaning in closer. "I said: What are you doin' in my home, huh?" I understood her. Really, I did. In the cave, I learned lots of speech patterns from voices I heard on the other side of that rock wall that trapped me inside. But sadly, as I've never had any reason to speak, my mouth was incapable of speaking. I opened my mouth and attempted to say understandable words, but it was no use. Embarrassingly, the words came out as awkward noises.

"S…Sr…So…Sro…" I had stuttered. I looked up to the girls face, trying my hardest to 'apologize'. "Sro… Srrorr…" It was a weird moment then. It felt weird for me – my insides began to melt, and my eyes began to bore into hers. She began to laugh. It wasn't like a silly chuckle, but an actual laugh. It rung like a bell through the air. The sound of her voice was… melodic at the least. Heavenly? I just couldn't help myself. As she laughed, my jaw hung open and my eyes grew wide – it looked like I have seen a ghost. (Ironically.) I must have sounded and looked pretty crazy… rampaging through some random town, crossing over to somebody's property and then stuttering uncontrollably.

"You're not from here, are you?" The Togetic asked, cocking her head to one side. (Her left, specifically.) "Can you speak?" She asked. Of course, I couldn't reply. But this weird feeling grew inside of me. This awkward feeling that made me sweat because I didn't know how to reply. Sooner or later, I shook my head. Weirdly, the Togetic was patient in waiting for my answer. (I had asked her about this scene before, and she said that she felt bad for paralyzing me.) "Oh," The Togetic said. "Well, I enjoy talking, so you could just… listen to me, I guess," She said, followed by another laugh. Once again, I felt my outer body form a crust to hold my liquid insides. The Togetic looked around, and then at me. I began to sweat again. At the time, I had no idea what was going on, and I just thought I was nervous because of I was being attacked.

"You must be hurt," The Togetic said. "I guess I should invite you in…" With a sigh, she escorted me to a complex of large trees, each branch large and strong. "I live here," She murmured, looking up at the branches. I mimicked the action – seeing that she was nicer than before, and I had no experience in social actions, I simply copied her for a while. "I'm Saturn, by the way," The Togetic said. At that time, I thought Saturn was just a name; I had no idea it was a planet. "What's your name?" She asked, looking to me. And of course, I couldn't reply. That talking thing was hard for me to grasp. I simply shook my head. I meant to say: I don't have one, but it came across to her as: I don't want to say. Fair enough. For the rest of the day, Saturn had continued to tell me about he traditions and ways of the Sevii people and what this town was like. Of course, we'd often get side tracked. She turn to look at me, and realize I had that face on: The face kids make when they have no idea what someone's talking about. And with each sigh, she explained to me what certain things are. Sometimes, she would get really annoyed at me for being so clueless. But with an apologetic look from me and a few deep breaths on her side, Saturn would continue talking as if nothing had happened at all.

It was soon night. I remember everything like it was the day before. (It was a long time ago, really, but- I shouldn't be explaining the metaphors.) The trees grew a tad ominous, but I found comfort in Saturn as she spoke. Again, I couldn't help thinking her melodic her voice was. The ground was dusty almost, the grass slick. When I looked up, I gaped at the sky. It was this blue color – dark blue. And slowly, it merged into light purple, to light blue. It came from one side of the sky, as if the darkness had been chasing the sun all day, and seemed to engulf it. It was sweet to hear it – old Kricetot and Swablu began to sway in the bush, singing this… this wonderful song. Saturn slowly died down on the talking, letting me take in the scene. And soon, everything had faded into darkness, but light enough for me and Saturn to see. I was not afraid of the dark – for some reason, my body welcomed it. The Darkness was as sweet as Saturn's voice. She looked up sooner or later. "It's getting late. Should we sleep now?" She asked. I decided to think of Saturn on front of me, and nodded, thinking that she needed to get some sleep. Saturn led me to the largest tree at the back of the forest-like estate, before sitting on the tallest branch. She patted the spot next to her, and I sat down. "You can see everything from up here," Saturn grinned, looking out to eh view. It was stunning. Rays of the sun struggled to escape into the black sky, giving the edge of the Earth a rather dazzling scene. Saturn laid back and so did I.

I couldn't sleep. At all. Saturn had spent most of the day with me explaining most of real life. I had presumed she thought I was probably a stranger to her world, like a Foreign Exchange Student or something. I settle for staring up at the stars for some of that night, and a little bit of the view. I couldn't stop her voice from running through my mind over and over. I tried to focus on the numerous things that she had 'taught' me, but her laugh seemed to pop up every so often. I remember smiling to the sound of it. Due to the excessive amount of things I had learned of socialization and civilization throughout the day, I felt a little more obligated to acted 'normally'. I remember frowning at myself, thinking: But Saturn is not normal. It's strange. She is different. And different is not normal. (Of course, different in a good way. But I didn't know that yet.) I looked to my side, noticing Saturn stir. She turned around, and her eyes were open – she hadn't been sleeping, had she? Pokemon never slept with their eyes open.

"You have it, too?" Saturn suddenly asked, sitting up straight. Only then had I realized that she hadn't been sleeping at all. I also didn't realize that I had been watching her for a long amount of time, but tricked myself into thinking I was looking at the view. A pang of self-pity surged through me, then confusion. I remember cocking my head: What?

"You know," The Togetic urged, "That thing! Where you can't sleep!" Saturn's eyes were wide – for some reason, she was not tired either. She frowned, and lowered her eyes to the ground far below us. "Oh… You don't have it," She said, turning a little to the side. "It really must be me, then."

I shook my head. And suddenly, my hand was on her shoulder. My inner, more humane self was consoling her for something, though my simple, out core was confused as to what I was doing. But it seemed worth going out on a limb, because she smiled. And, like her laugh, Saturn's smile was sweet. She noticed that I was still confused.

"Well," She said, "I can't sleep much anymore. There's a name for it, but I forgot what it is…" Saturn shifted around in her little spot in the tree as my hand slowly retracted, making itself busy by playing with a nearby leaf. I found the waxy covering of the leaf kind of comforting, like the night. "I haven't slept in about three days now," Saturn suddenly murmured, her soft voice sounding a little loud through the night's silence. "That's why I'm so cranky sometimes." I had thought about when Saturn suddenly grew angry about my confusion, and when the Togetic attacked him for trespassing. And quickly, I had already put together a list of things that were caused by Saturn's loss of sleep. Those mood swings, and just her general, tired posture. I surprised myself that night… I had also realized how much I've been paying attention to her all day.

It was weeks later. I smiled to the sound of Saturn's laugh as I zipped through the complex of Beech Trees. Earlier that day, Saturn had given me a 'class' on the trees that we both now inhabited. Who knew that there were so many kinds of trees? Saturn told me that there are these 'Palm Trees' that sit on the beach, and 'Pine Trees' that lay in forest. These trees, Beech Trees, were really big, with thick 'trunks'. I was just learning other things, too, like Vocab. (Saturn was a tutor and babysitter before she was diagnosed with Insomnia.) I looked forward, through the splintery branches of the Beech trees. Up ahead, was Saturn. I now knew her white body and leaf-shaped wings anywhere. She smelled like Beech, and sounded like… Joy. If joy had a sound, it would sound like Saturn. I was gaining on her, real quick, too! Usually, she'd beat me out by a mile, and I'd never catch her. But I'm getting faster, and smarter, too. Being a Haunter, I was able to stretch my hands out oh so far, and finally, after an hours worth of trying, tagged Saturn. Saturn was nice enough to teach me so really fun gave called 'Tag'. Apparently, everyone knew how to play it. I saw it as extremely pointless at first, but once you get into it, it's pretty fun. I looked up at her, panting uncontrollably. And we both broke into laughter. Laughing seemed nice, but I always made sure I was laughing quietly when I laughed with Saturn. If I laughed too loud, I wouldn't be able to hear her. It was then, watching her that I realized that I wanted to stay with her forever. At the time I didn't know what it meant, but I was in love with her.

It had been two weeks since I left my cave, and I was still with her. I loved being around Saturn – it felt kind of like walking on water. Amazing. I often took note of how talkative and playful Saturn was. Strangely enough, nobody ever visited her. I predicted that Saturn had happened to live in a secluded area, but later found out that Saturn secluded herself from most others, thus living on the outskirt of a lone island in the middle of the ocean. I remember finding this out; it made me feel terrible for her. And that's a lot, coming from a Pokemon that had been stuck in a cave for majority of his life.

It was at night, and she had managed to get some sleep after a long time of running on the safe energy. I was looking out to the ocean, practicing my speech patterns. I would move my lips on the form of words, and sometimes whisper actual sayings. My first word was 'Saturn', but it was a mere whisper. It was nice: Sitting next to someone, looking out at the sea, practicing my speech stuff to the sounds of her soft breathing. And, rather suddenly, Saturn bolted awake her left hand clutching her chest tightly. Naturally, I moved in to comfort her, but Saturn didn't want to talk about it. She spent about an hour kind of just sitting there, clutching her chest until it turned red from all the pressure. Her pupils were dilated, and her breathing was jagged. After a while, she finally turned to me to speak up.

"Do… Do you know why I live here, alone?" Saturn sniffed. She continued to speak before I had a chance to reply. "It's because I never wanted anyone to find me!" It was then, when she burst into tears, that I hugged her. Other than the game of tag, I've never had any kind of physical contact with her before… I didn't even know just what a hug was! But she seemed to enjoy it. Her body was so warm in contrast to my cold one. And when Saturn hugged back, I could feel that she was comfortable around me. I felt that now, I had to make an effort to speak. Not talking back to Saturn had soon become unbearable.

"Sor…Sro…Rry, Srorr…. Ry, Sa….Tu…Tur…rn…" I began to stutter. But I realized that she understood me. Tears had filled her eyes, but I could tell that it took a lot of energy to stop them from spilling over the rim of her large eyes.

"Thank you," Saturn said, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "It feels really, really nice to talk to somebody and have 'em talk back…. Y… Y'know?" Boy, did I know! The best part was that Saturn was talking to me. Even just a simple 'Hello' from Saturn would outdo a speech from Arceus himself. Nobody had ever been special like this, to anyone, I bet. I remember nodding quickly at her.

"Y…Ye…Se…See," I replied. I was getting better… I guess.

For some reason, Saturn went back to sleep that night. Usually, if Saturn woke up through the little bits of sleep she managed to grab, she'd sit off, by herself or something. I wasn't always awake when she was, so she never bothered me when I did sleep. But it was a big deal, as she almost never sleeps anyway. I don't know how or why she did, but she didn't wake up again, for the rest of the night. I soon fell asleep, curling up by myself. When I woke up the next morning, Saturn was gone. My hand was outstretched to where she had slept that night, and I sheepishly retracted it. I later found her picking and watering her Pecha Berries, like every morning.

It was a strange yet wonderful feeling – to know that somebody I trust also trusts you back. But for some reason, my body needed more. As if her trust wasn't enough. Everything she did was, technically, enough. But I needed more. I felt that leaving her side was just… out of the question. I thought about it for the rest of the day. What more did I need? Why was I acting so greedy? It felt strange inside. But this was the good type of strange. Like sweet poison.

I lived on the tangy souls of numerous Bidoof. They always wandered towards Saturn's berry bushes, which got her very angry. Saturn loved her berry bushes like a mother loved her children. She grew these really sweet ones. 'Pecha Berries', they were called. I occasionally ate them, but for their taste, not to get nutrients and such. As Saturn grew to trust me, I was allowed many tastes of her sweet berries. But all the Bidoof and Bibarel that had made contact with Saturn's berries had their souls sucked out through their eyeballs. The wired creature's souls are this grayish color, and taste like stupidity and shame. I have to admit, I found it rather funny as they squabbled, craving precious oxygen. Saturn found it funny as well, but sometimes she felt a surge of pity. But she got over it sooner or later. So did I.

Slowly, I began to speak. 'Broken English', Saturn called it. When I could say only fragments of proper sentences. So, I tried to speak in only short sentences, attempting to sound less dumb. I found myself way more self-conscious, but it was easy to act like myself in front of Saturn. We'd often have conversations, and get to know each other better. To speak, we'd often sit in a tree and look out at the ocean together. And with those clear skies, and the shining sun, sunlight would leak onto parts of our bodies, and we'd look up to the leaves. Each leaf would be a bright green; I'd always trace the veins of the leaf with finger, and she'd always trace the outside of the leaf with hers. The bark was always warm, rocky but comfortable.

"Why you like to gr…grow bearies?" I asked.

Saturn giggled. "B_err_ies. Anyway, I grow berries because I love to raise things and help them grow. It feels nice."

I smiled. It made me think that Saturn was very motherly, and sweet. "Would make good family," I murmured, pointed at her. And instantly, I saw her face grow red. She smiled sheepishly, waving a hand.

"Oh, you think so? I love children," Saturn replied with a smile. "Do you like children?"

I had only heard of what Saturn had told me about children. By the way she explained it, they seemed wonderfully nice. Sweet, charming, full of giggles and cute, too. Never seeing a child myself, I took Saturn's word for it. "Yes, child… children's… see…seem nice," I replied. I was getting way better at talking. I was proud of myself, and I knew that Saturn was proud of me, too.

And other times, we'd have really touchy conversations, where we had to dig deep into ourselves to find an answer to our questions. Most of the time, they were spoken during the nighttime, when Saturn would wake up in the middle of the night, or before we hit the sack. By that time, the moon would be high in the sky, and we'd be lying on our backs on the ground and point at different stars. This time was much like the night I got my name.

"So, why don't you have a name?" Saturn suddenly asked. I flinched; I had never told her I didn't have a name. I avoided the subject constantly, because I didn't want to admit that I didn't have a name. I turned to her on my side, and she was already facing me.

I shrugged. "Never thought of one," I said, pouting a little bit. And she laughed, turning up to the sky.

"Tell me," She said, "Tell me about the moment you escaped that cave." After I admitted everything about myself to Saturn, she never brought up the cave. She must've thought that it brought pain to think about. And, it did. It's as if she understood me so. That's why it surprised me when she brought it up.

Shuffling awkwardly in my little spot on the grass next to Saturn, I looked up to the stars. "I looked up and saw the things," I said, pointing to the stars, "And this purple circle thing, and I felt…" I couldn't find the word for it.

"Happiness, belief? Hope?" She asked me, and I nodded. All those things. "Those things, by the way, are Stars. And that thing, the purple thing, is Jupiter. It's this really big planet next to…" She paused to chuckle to herself, "Saturn."

I chuckled as well. This is when I first found at that Saturn was also the name of a planet. It amazed me that this Togetic was compared to a planet! And immediately, I craved to have a name like hers. I pointed at the purple orb in the sky. "My name."

Saturn beamed at me. "Really? You want your name to be Jupiter? That's a great name!" And it was settled. I was to be called Jupiter the Haunter, with Saturn the Togetic. Every time her sweet voice addressed me, I loved the name even more than I did before. And I soon found out that I loved her.

I didn't even decide on it – I didn't even think about it. I remember Saturn talking about love that one time. She said that when you love somebody, you want to stay with them forever. You want to spend the rest of your life with them. I love the way her nose twitched when she smelled Pecha Berries. I love when she smiles, she shows this little chipped tooth without noticing. Or like how she has a small blue birthmark right next to her blue triangle. I love the way she hums when she nibbles on her food, and the way she floats without having to bat her wings. I could go on forever about her little movements – her quirks, her everything lights my heart like a match. But the list would be so long you'd probably die by the time I'm finished.

Anyway, I wasn't the most socially experienced guy. When I'm happy, I laugh. When I'm sad, I frown. When I want to eat, I eat. So when I began to love Saturn, it was only logical that I told her. So a couple days after being established as Jupiter, I simply floated up to her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"I love you," I said with a smile. And there was a pause in which Saturn hadn't emitted any reaction whatsoever. A moment where her eyes bore into mine and she remained still, processing the words I had just said. Weirdly enough, Saturn's quick-witted mind had taken a minute or two to understand those three little words that I had said. Usually, she replied to everything that I said rather quickly, but now, she had been silent for a whole minute. That's when my smile began to turn into a frown. Had I done something wrong? Why wasn't she saying anything? Maybe I had-

At the moment, Saturn almost leaped onto me, pushing into a passionate, strong kiss. Naturally, I kissed back… But I had no idea hat I was doing. It was rather funny – in the middle of the kiss, I realized I had no idea what I was doing and leaned back. "Uhm… Does that mean you love me?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. And I heard that laugh again. The same laugh that makes my day, even if it's super rotten outside or there were Bidoof eating the plants on Saturn's property.

"Hell yeah it does!" Saturn replied through giggles. And then it was I who started up the kiss. To this day, I still believe it is a sign of love. (It is, right?)

From that day on, every day seemed to be like another day in a perfect world. Saturn had begun to sleep more, and I was becoming a serious pro at talking. We used to get up, pick some Pecha Berries, have a nice breakfast in one of the big trees, play in the water nearby and play around for the rest of the day. After a small lunch and big dinner, we looked out at the ocean and talked a lot. That was kind of our regular thing. It was great – some would think it's boring. But with Saturn around, nothing is boring.

One day, a human passed into our property. (Yup, _our _property. Great, huh?) Anyway, both of us were pretty stunned to se a human here. And, naturally, they just happened to spot the Haunter and a Togetic casually eating Pecha Berries. He walked right up to us, and randomly sent out this huge pokemon! It looked a lot like a human, with these red gloves and shoulder pads. (I can now identify such pokemon as a Hitmonchan.) I didn't understand why Saturn tried to run, but that pokemon blocked her from running away and punched her. I remember seeing the blood drip from Saturn's nose as the humanoid pokemon ran at her once more. Simply because this pokemon punched Saturn in the face, I planned on making him pay. But for some reason, the Hitmonchan's moves didn't affect me, and same with my attacks to his. I eventually resorted to sucking the male's soul out of his body, but was cut off when I realized that me and Saturn were surrounded by four different pokemon. We couldn't do anything but fight. We were both worn down pretty hard.

I tried to protect Saturn from that Hitmonchan, but it was hard to hold both of us up when I was being attacked by a couple of Houndoom. Next thin I know, I found myself locked in some kind of sphere, unable to break out. After a few seconds of intense struggling, the ball broke under power. I didn't know how much I hated that… not only was I alone for those few seconds, pummeling the wall over and over reminded me of that cave. I hadn't thought about the cave in a while. By the time I had pulled myself out of the horrific flashback, I looked over to see Saturn, coated in a red light, being sucked into one of those red orbs. And she was gone. The ball made a clicking sound and man rushed over, picking it up.

"Got her!" I remember him yelled out, recalling all of his pokemon back to their little balls. The young man looked at me. Did he see the sadness on my face? Did he realize that he crushed me – inside and out? I don't think so, because he bolted off towards the exit of the little area. But no way was I going to let some ass swoop in a steal Saturn! Without a second thought, I surged after the man, catching up with him rather easily. I followed him to a Pokemon Center – a red roofed building I remember seeing when I first entered the town. I remember Saturn telling me about it days before…

"Poke Centers heal other pokemon who have been hurt. I've been there a couple times, but usually Pokemon Trainers go there to heal their captured pokemon," She said.

It was then when I realized that Saturn had been captured. Inside, I felt hot. I mix of pain, rage, sadness and shock. She'd been caught – that quickly? I thought we both stronger than that… Why was she caught, but not me? Why couldn't she get out of the sphere like I did? These thoughts ran through my mind over and over as I followed the trainer into the Pokemon Center. Luckily, he hadn't noticed that I was following him. I bet that if he did, his pokemon would be sent out and I would've been a captor, too.

Inside the Pokemon Center, I found many pink pokemon. Once again, a flashback of Saturn teaching me about these things ran through my mind. Nurses with Chansey ran around the center with these bottles in their hands. I think they were called 'Potions', or something. Had the Pokemon Centers always been so busy? Were so many pokemon hurt all the time? I had been looking around too long, and soon noticed that the man was not at the same spot in which I had last seen him. Panicking once more, I almost raged through the Pokemon Center looking for him. I didn't actually care about the man – I wanted to kill him , at that – but I did care about Saturn. And finding the man meant that I could find Saturn.

I soon spotted the man walking into some room down a corridor with a few Chansey walking around. A door closed behind him, but I was persistent to get in. There was no doubt in my mind that I wanted to find Saturn. I loved her – I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. After phasing through the door, I found Saturn sitting on the bench, sleeping. There was a bandage winding around her head, stained with a few drops of red. It scared me – what if she was dead?

"Excuse me," A Chansey said, poking my side. "You can't be here right now. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you must leave."

It was my first time talking to another pokemon who wasn't Saturn, and I found it very hard. "I… Uh… I can't leave yet," I said, realizing how good I have become at speaking. "I can't leave her side. I love her."

Silence. Why did all this love talk bring silence. I was afraid that the Chansey would still push me out of the room. But luckily, she didn't. She left to go get some Potions instead. Maybe it was because she knew what love meant – or maybe it was because she didn't? Either way, I was happy with sitting next to Saturn, until the man noticed me. The man who caught Saturn had been on the other side of the room logging into what looked like a Computer. He suddenly tuned around as Saturn began to awaken, noticing the Haunter from before sitting on the bench next her.

"Hey! You're the Haunter from before!" The man stated, grinning. "What? Are we gonna fight it out here in a Pokemon Center?" The man was tall, with tan skin and a white T-Shirt. Over it was a red vest. And on his belt, the man had a row of six pokeballs. That meant he had six pokemon… Including Saturn. I was now horrified. If he had more pokemon than those six, than Saturn could be alone, trapped in her pokeball forever. I knew I had to stay with her, and the only was to go with her wherever this man went.

So I held out my hand. Saturn said that was a gesture of kindness, right? Hopefully the man would understand that I was offering the services I could to stay with Saturn. The man nodded. But only after he did that did I fully understand what I had just agreed to. Going back into that terrible Ball, alone and unhappy. At Saturn knows that I'm in this with her.

I turned around to meet eyes with Saturn, who was now in tears. "You'd… Do that f..for me?" Saturn sobbed, burying her face in her hands. My floating hand met her shoulder to comfort her. I was confused – wasn't crying supposed to be a sad action? Wasn't she happy that I would do this for her? But through her tears, I saw a smile. Maybe it was a happy cry.

"Alright, guys, don't screw this up again!" The Man warned. He glared at me. I, tauntingly stuck out my tongue and waved at him. The Trainer rolled his eyes and stalked off. We were no longer on the Sevii Islands, but in Solaceon Town, in a Pokemon Daycare. It was my third time in a Daycare. At least I was with Saturn. In fact, the Trainer who had taken us both in had pushed Saturn into Daycare training, so she could get stronger. I was glad that we didn't need to train with him. But our trainer was getting really angry with us – well, er, me. Just me, not Saturn. The both of us were continuously getting kicked out of Daycares. But none of it was ever my fault!

To train Saturn, the Daycare staff sets Saturn up in a battle with another pokemon. I was usually set up with another pokemon, too, but I enjoyed watching Saturn's battles. But whenever Saturn's opponent harshly harmed Saturn, I couldn't help jumping in. Naturally, instead of fighting, I would pry the souls from their body, thus killing them. Even Saturn got annoyed at me for that, but had always forgiven me. She was soft like that with me.

And now, we were at our third Daycare center. And it happened. Again. Saturn was battling some little mouse. Saturn told me it was a 'Pichu'. The thing, constantly hopping around and shocking Saturn was rather annoying. I mean, I tried my best to put up with it – watching Saturn get hurt like that. Saturn seemed to take the hits well, but I couldn't help cringing at every moves that hit her. Until she fainted, giving out from under the electrical power of this little rat-like creature. You all know what happened next: I ran forward, grabbing the thing by it's little next and screeching, opening by huge mouth and watching happily as the soul exited in a mess of red from the Pichu's left eye.

Next thing we both know, Saturn and I were outside of the Daycare center, snickering as out trainer yelled at us.

"What did I tell you before, guys? Haunter, you don't freaking eat pokemon!" The Man placed his hands on his hips and turned to Saturn. "And can you get _some _training done… ever?" Cleary, he was disgusted with us. But we hated him as much as he hated us! It wasn't like we asked him to randomly pop into our heavenly home and beat us up. I refrained form eating his soul – I was already full form the Pichu, anyway.

"You know what? I'm… I'm done here!" The Man scoffed, realizing that we were both laughing at him. He released us not seconds later, sending us off with a warning Flamethrower form his Houndoom slave. But who were we to care? We were free! Saturn and I ran off to other towns, exploring new things that could be experienced.

But little did we know that in only a few weeks, we would be parents.

"Oh, no! The poor little thing!" The Togekiss swooned, cradling the Egg. "Jupiter, we _must_ take care of it. The poor Egg will die without our care!" I paused, not knowing exactly what I was walking into here. It wasn't like I didn't love children – they were cute and – according to Saturn – full of smiles. So I agreed to taking care of this Egg for her. Instead of the experience being annoying – how many others would predict it to be – having a child was not at all bad.

I'm not saying that it wasn't loud or messy, but it was nice. The Egg hatched into a Sableye, and little purple boy with beautiful eyes and a love for mud. It brought me and Saturn together. I have no regrets in starting a family with Saturn, and I don't think that I ever will.

Not to get all cheesy on you guys (Who I appreciate for staying with me throughout the spiel), but Saturn and I are living happily off of Canalve City with a wonderful little boy: Pluto.

Notes:

- Saturn had secluded herself from other pokemon because she thought that she had instantly became a freak when she was diagnosed with a sleeping disorder.

- Saturn and Jupiter lived in the Five Isle Meadow, deep inside it. Many pokemon didn't come by because it was secluded.

- Trainers caught Pluto's parents, but the two managed to hide the egg from the trainer before they were caught. Saturn and Jupiter found Pluto's egg right in the heart of Route 212.


End file.
